Hasta luego
by Derama17
Summary: Yoh debe decir hasta pronto a su mejor amigo Manta, pero se da cuenta que por más que pueda ver espiritus, no es fácil despedirse de tu mejor amigo. No yaoi
1. Sueño

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. La historia transcurre poco después del final del anime.

* * *

Un simple sueño.

Yoh caminada a la orilla del lago, no sabía a dónde iba pero tenía la seguridad de que alguien le esperaba. El lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado a pesar de que no se podía ver el sol, a ras de suelo aun había rastros de bruma, algo curioso si lo meditaba; un extraño aroma era llevado por el aire. A lo lejos pudo ver una banca, conforme se acercaba se dio cuenta de un chico castaño que reconoció al instante y sin dudarlo se acerco para saludarlo, no podía evitar sentirse contento, hacia casi un año que no lo veía.

Desde que ambos siguieron su camino en busca de cumplir sus sueños, la distancia se estableció entre ellos, él iba y venía de Izumo a Fumbari, mientras que Manta hacía 3 años se había mudado a Alemania en busca de una especialización. Todos se veían una vez al año, incluso Lizerg y Chocolove, pero obviamente no era lo mismo, había momentos en que extrañaba a su pequeño amigo.

-¡Hola!- saludo levantando su mano.

-¡Yoh!, amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?- se levanto quedando a la altura del pecho de Yoh, durante estos años había crecido, no tanto como su amigo, pero lo había hecho.

-Todo tranquilo, ¿y qué dice Alemania?- pregunto bajando el brazo

-Pues Alemania no dice nada y los alemanes menos- ambos se miraron por unos segundos para después comenzar a reír.

-jijijijijiji, tus chistes son peores que los de Chocolove-

-jijijijiji, tienes razón, solo que él tiene más encanto-

-Si- ambos se miraron fijamente y se sentaron guardando un cómodo silencio, la bruma se había disipado y la superficie del lado reflejaba rayos salidos de quien sabe dónde, una suave briza comenzó a mover las hojas de pasto detrás de ellos. Yoh se apoyo en el respaldo de la banca colocando los codos encima de esta e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el cielo, pero solo se encontró con una densa nube grisácea por la cual se colaban los rayos de luz.

-El cielo luce bastante curioso, ¿no crees?-

-… es verdad- dijo después de levantar su rostro – je, me recuerda la noche en la que nos conocimos.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-Aja, esa noche el cielo estaba hermoso pero yo no lo había notado hasta que mencionaste las estrellas-

-Cierto – sonrió – estabas muy distraído- volteo a verlo.

-Sí, había estado distraído toda mi vida hasta ese momento- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿He?, ¿a qué te refieres?- ladeo su rostro curioso.

-Yo…. No sabía vivir, hacia las cosas solo por hacerlas- miro directamente al lago – a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer-

-Manta – Yoh se incorporo mirándolo preocupado y pudo darse cuenta de lo cristalinos que comenzaban a lucir los ojos de su amigo.

-Físicamente siempre fui débil, así que no podía tomar la actitud de un chico rudo y rebelde… creo que me daba miedo….- a este punto la voz de Manta comenzaba a quebrase, su mirada perdida reflejaba el dolor de sus recuerdos, comenzó a respirar para calmarse un poco.

-Oye, no es ne….

- Así que hice lo único que podía hacer….. convertirme en el chico amable y estudioso, en ese chico que por más que destaque en los estudios sigue siendo un cero a la izquierda-

_Manta, eso es mentira- la voz de Yoh comenzaba a sonar molesta.

-Te equivocas, así eran las cosas, y lo más fácil para mí fue aceptar la rutina como mi único modo de vida, nunca intente cambiarlo, para mi estaba bien, no tenía que entregarle cuentas a nadie, me había acostumbrado al frio de la soledad en la que crecí, no tenía ni sueños ni metas, nada.

-Amigo, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – el joven shaman estaba confundido, ¿por qué su mejor amigo le decía todo esto?

-Pero todo eso cambio cuando te conocí- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor iluminándolo y disipando todo rastro de tristeza, volteó y sus brillantes ojos se toparon con los ojos confundidos de su amigo.

-Es cierto que al principio me pareciste un chico muy raro, incluso mentiroso, pero conforme te fui conociendo me di cuenta que a pesar de todo, eras alguien con objetivos claros y que tu forma tan simple de comportarte es solo tu manera de mostrar lo mucho que valores lo verdaderamente importante de la vida-

-……- la boca de Yoh estaba ligeramente abierta, todo era confuso, no pudo evitar sentir una extraña opresión en su pecho.

-Gracias a ti conocí a muchas personas que también se hicieron mis amigos como Ryu, Ren, Anna y Horo Horo; Tuvimos momentos muy difíciles como las peleas y el enfrentamiento con Hao, pero también tuvimos grandes momentos como el comer todos juntos y las celebraciones ¿no crees?- dijo ampliando su sonrisa

-Aja….- no pudo decir más.

-Con tu ayuda y la de los demás yo también encontré mi propio sueño y siguiendo su ejemplo me atreví a luchar por él, es decir, después de todo lo que pasamos, lo mío es relativamente fácil-

-Manta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- pregunto sin evitar esa desazón y cierto temor.

-Yo……solo quiero darte las gracias por todo Yoh, gracias por estar ahí para mí y por permitirme estar a tu lado….. gracias por ser mi amigo Yoh Azakura… - la sonrisa del pequeño era la más sincera que el shaman le haya visto y no estaba seguro de cómo responder, algo estaba mal, lo presentía, y ese presentimiento le daba miedo.

-Yo….-

-Es tarde, debo irme, fue un gusto platicar contigo de nuevo- y sin más se levanto y comenzó a caminar, Yoh quería detenerlo pero su cuerpo no respondía. Por más que lo intentaba no podía mover un solo musculo, todo su ser parecía estar hecho de gelatina.

-Ah, lo olvidaba- se detuvo y volteo a verlo- dile a Amidamaru que no se preocupe por …………… - Yoh solo pude ver como los labios de su amigo se movían pero no pudo escuchar lo último que quiso decirle, solo lo vio alzar la mano para despedirse y retomar su camino, y por más que una parte de su ser gritaba que lo detuviera, no pudo evitar ver como su amigo se perdía en medio de la bruma.

* * *

Bueno, al fin, después de tanto tiempo consigo escribir el primer capitulo de mi fic dedicado a shaman King y a la amistad de Yoh y Manta, me inscribí a esta página de fan fic con el único objetivo de escribir algo de este par, esto solo es como una introducción espero sea de su agrado.


	2. Llamandote

Te busco en medio de la noche.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras su mente conservaba la última imagen que vio, recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando ubicarse en medio de la obscuridad.

-Solo fue un sueño- murmuro mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos, respiro profundamente intentando quitarse ese sentimiento de desazón pero no podía, así que después de unos minutos se levanto y fue directo a la cocina, al llegar encendió la luz y abrió el refrigerador para servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja, se sentó frente a la mesa y comenzó a beber lentamente, miro el reloj y este apenas marcaba las 3 de la madrugada.

-Amo Yoh, ¿sucede algo?- El samurai hizo acto de presencia.

-Mmm. No Amidamaru, todo esta bien, solo me dio sed- dijo de forma cansada.

-Es tarde, debería descansar- aconsejo el espíritu después de observar al joven shaman, algo le pasaba y de eso no cabía duda.

-Si, tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya a descansar- apoyo su mejilla en su mano y continuo bebiendo el contenido del vaso, Por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de sentirse decaído. Termino su jugo y después de lavar el vaso fue de regreso a su habitación, pero al travesar el pasillo se encontró con el teléfono que Manta mando a poner cuando él y el resto de shamanes se fue a Norteamérica, lo puso para poder mantenerse en contacto, en contacto a pesar de todo.

--------

Muy al norte, en Hokkaido un joven de cabellos azules se levantaba somnoliento ante el insistente repiqueteo del teléfono.

-ahhhh, como molesta la gente, ¿qué no tienen consideración de una pobre alma cansada?, ¡como son!- su tono de voz paso del cansado al triste para terminar en uno de reproche al momento de contestar.

-¿quién rayos molesta a las 3:30 de la madrugada?- reclamo.

-¡Hola!- fue el alegre saludo que escucho.

-….. ¿Yoh?...¿eres tú?..- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si…. ¿Cómo estas Hoto Hoto? – una venita comenzó a palpitar en la sien del peliazul mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARME A ESTAS HORAS? ……… ¿¡ Y A QUIÈN LE DICES HOTO HOTO!?-

-jijijijiji, lamento haberte despertado- sonrió algo apenado.

-¡tú siempre tan tranquilo como si no pasara nada!, ¡ME DESESPERAS!-

-jijijiji, de verdad lo siento mucho-

-naa, no tienes remedio, y bien, ¿qué quieres?, porque no creo que me hayas despertado solo para saludarme ¿¡verdad!?- pregunto de manera amenazante.

-………-

-¿Yoh?-

-Yo…. Solo hablaba para saber si has tenido noticias de Manta- dijo de forma decaída

-ah…. ¿de Manta?.... no, pues no, ahora que lo dices no he sabido nada de él en los últimos meses- su voz y rostro se volvieron serios.

-Ya veo…- desilusionado.

-…….. tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?-

-…….. lamento haberte molestado, que descanses Horo Horo- y colgó.

El Ainu miro la bocina preocupado y dejo escapar un suspiro al colgar, la verdad es que no estaba dormido, una rara sensación de peligro lo había despertado de pronto, y por alguna razón el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza fue el del castaño, sin poder remediarlo regreso a su habitación para en menos de 3 segundos estar de nueva cuenta al lado del teléfono.

-Ahmmm, pero puedo preguntarle a Tamao si no sabe algo al respecto – y ansioso comenzó a marcar.

---------

Yoh colgó el teléfono solo para cortar la llamada y volver a marcar, del otro lado se escucho el tono dos veces.

-¿hola?- una voz femenina bastante conocida contesto del otro lado.

-…… - parpadeo varias veces bastante sorprendido - ¿P…. Pirita?-

-Y….Y… gulp…. ¿Yoh?- su tono era asustado

-Si, ¿qué se supone que haces en la casa de Ren….. a las 4 de la madrugada? Pregunto incrédulo y se quedo así cuando escucho la llamada cortarse, confundido solo se quedo mirando la bocina por varios minutos.

-Creo…. Creo que Horo Horo va a matar a Ren cuando se entere, jijijiji- y colgó con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero apenas dejo el teléfono este volvió a sonar, contesto imaginándose quien era.

-Hola Ren, ¿qué tal tu noche?-

-Si dices una sola palabra de esto voy a despellejarte vivo y a cortarte en pequeños pedazos para dárselos de comer a las pirañas, ¿entendiste gusano?- la voz de Ren era la amenaza personificada, Yoh paso saliva con dificultad.

-No… no te preocupes, yo no se nada, aunque……Horo Horo se tendrá que enterar algún día y te va a matar- se burlo.

-…. Ya me las arreglare con ese idiota –

-¡NO LE DIGAS IDIOTA A MI HERMANO!-

-jijijiji, creó que Pirita es perfecta para ti-

-¡ya cierra la boca y dime para que me molestas a estas horas!-

-ah…- su rostro nuevamente se torno serio – yo… quería preguntarte si has tenido noticias de Manta-

-¿Manta?, mmmm, no… no he sabido nada de él-

-mmm

-¿ya hablaste con su familia?-

-Solo dicen que esta en Alemania

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!, ¿y qué tal al molesto de Ryu?, el siempre anda de un lado para otro, tal vez sepa algo.

-mmm, tienes razón, hablare con él, gracias por el consejo-

-Era obvio que terminarías haciéndolo-

-jijijijiji, creo que si-

-¡tú y ese enano como molestan! …. de cualquier forma, hare algunas llamadas para que envíen unos zombies a cuidarlo y no fastidies- dicho esto colgó sin despedirse.

Yoh sonrió ante la extraña forma en que Ren demostraba su preocupación. Dejo el teléfono y miro hacia arriba, ahora que se acordaba Ryu estaba con ellos y pasaría toda la semana en Funbari, así que los únicos que le quedaban eran Chocolove y Lizerg, con el primero no podría hablar porque de seguro estaría en el trabajo y con el segundo pues …… meditándolo un poco, Lizerg vivía en Inglaterra e Inglaterra estaba cerca de Alemania (al menos más cerca que Japón), sin dudarlo marco su número y espero ansioso hasta que por fin atendieron su llamada.

-¿diga?-

-Lizerg, hola- saludo tan efusivo como siempre.

-¿Yoh?. Vaya, que gusto saludarte, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Yo muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?-

-No me quejo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Bueno, quería saber si tienes noticias de Manta-

-¿Manta?, je, claro, la semana pasada me habo para avisarme que vendría a Londres, de hecho, llega pasado mañana, quedamos en que iría a recogerlo a la estación, se quedará conmigo durante su estancia aquí- respondió sonriente.

-Vaya, es bueno tener noticias de él- Yoh se relajo en el acto, toda su preocupación pareció desvanecerse solo por un momento.

-.. …….no te preocupes, no le pasara nada, cuidaremos de él- fue la comprensiva afirmación de Lizerg.

-yo… te lo agradezco mucho, saber eso me deja mas tranquilo- sonrió con sinceridad.

-Bueno, lamento tener que dejarte Yoh pero un cliente me espera-

-Si, entiendo, gracias por todo-

-No te preocupes, hasta pronto- y colgó.

-¡¡¡¡LIZERG…!!!!, ¿ME HAS LLAMADO PARA SALUDARME?... ¡OH, MI LIZERG!- por el pasillo apareció Ryu quien arrebato la bocina al shaman.

-¿Lizerg?- solo escucho el tono de colgado.

-¡noooooooooooooooo, mi Lizerg…. Me ha colgado!- comenzó a llorar de forma exagerada.

-Tranquilo Ryu, tenía que atender a un cliente, hablaras con él en otra ocasión- sonrió

-¡nooooo……Lizerg!- llorando y con su enorme peinado desecho.

-Solo sirves para dar vergüenzas- afirmo Tokagero al aparecer.

-¡Lizerg…!

-¡comporta como un hombre!-

-je…- ahora que lo pienso- Yoh marco un nuevo número, cuando al fin respondieron.

-¡LIZERG!- grito eufórico.

-ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO- Ryu se quedo de piedra al reconocer la voz y extendió de forma autómata el auricular, el otro shaman simplemente lo tomo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Chocolove!-

-¿Yoh?-

-Aja-

-¡Yoh!, ¿cómo ha estado pue?-

-Yo muy bien, ¿y tú que tal?-

-Tutututututu tu….- canto el moreno a lo que una gotita de sudor aparición en la frente del Azakura.

-Tomare eso como un genial, ji-

-¿y a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?-

-Es que estaba preocupado por Manta y…

-y quien te manda…- le interrumpió alegremente

-…….. ah… te decía que estaba buscando a Manta y como no lo encontraba llame a los demás para preguntar y solo me faltabas tú-

-pero yo no se nada de Manta y…..¡no ignores mis chiste pue!-

-je j eje, Lizerg me dio su paradero, así que solo te llame para saludar-

-¿y tanta explicación para eso?-

-Siento si te moleste-

-Je, claro que no, al contrario, gracias por llamar, aunque ya debo irme a trabajar y no puedo platicar contigo-

-Entiendo, me alegra saber que estas bien-

-Y a mi que te acordaras de nosotros-

-Bueno, te dejo y cuídense mucho-

-Hasta pronto – y ambos colgaron.

Mas relajado, Yoh se fue a su habitación pero en el pasillo se encontró con Ana.

-¿todo bien?-

-si, ahora todo esta bien- le respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-…¿y Manta?-

-No hable con él, pero Lizerg dice que esta bien-

-Ya veo… entonces ve a dormir- se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro, hasta mañana Anita- y desapareció.

-Doña Ana, ¿todo bien?-

-Eso parece Fausto-

-¿y Manta?-

-… no estoy segura-

-Es raro que un shaman se equivoque en una señal de peligro-

-Lo se pero… esta vez… fue diferente-

-Don Yoh debe saberlo-

-Al igual que todos nosotros- el rostro de Ana reflejaba un atisbo de preocupación.

-Sera mejor ir a descansar, habrá mucho trabajo-

-Tienes razón, hasta mañana Fausto-

-Hasta mañana- el doctor solo vio como Ana desaparecía y fijo su vista en el teléfono –vamos, mi querida Elisa- y ambos se fueron a descansar sin percatarse que Ryu había escuchado todo, saliendo para contemplar las estrellas seguido de Tokagero.

-Manta ha encontrado su lugar favorito, y tal vez por eso…….. …- su voz sonaba afligida.

-¿qué dices?-

-Nada- una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras regresaba a su habitación.

* * *

Vaya, por fin segundo capitulo, el cual esta dedicado a mi amigo del alma Miloshadow por su apoyo incondicional, muy a su estilo, jejejeje, Eso de comunicarte por teléfono con tus amigos me pareció una excelente idea, Agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer el primer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado este. El tercero ya va por la mitad y espero subirlo pronto.

**Loconexión:** Gracias por el comentario, jejeje, y espero que este fic se vuelva mas triste todavía, bueno, no triste, solo reflexivo, es que siento que la tristeza también es parte de la vida que nos ayuda a superarnos.

**Lunea-Chan:** jejejeje, yo también pensé que fuera un oneshot, pero si lo ponía así quedaría muy larga, por eso lo dividí en capítulos. Si la historia te llego algo, entonces me esforzare para tocar las fibras mas sensibles de tu corazón, gracias por tu review.

**Paupau de manzana: **(ya se me antojo) Espero que la pequeña visión de los personajes haya sido de tu agrado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias por tu review, me ayuda mucho, mi intención es que por medio de los capítulos conozcan que no es fácil despedirse de alguien.

**Miloshadow:** AMIGO DEL ALMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SI NO FUERA POR TI MI VIDA COMO ESCRITORA DE FICS NO EXISTIRÍA, TU ME MOTIVASTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, BUAAAAAA, QUE BUENO QUE ME DEJAS UN REVIEW, ejem, gracias, espero leerte de nuevo.


	3. Despedidas

Despedidas.

* * *

Llegaba bastante cansado de la universidad y lo único que quería era descansar pero no podía porque mañana temprano partía a Londres para arreglar un viaje de excursión a las ruinas incas. Desde que volvieran de la aldea de los apaches había desarrollado una extraña fascinación por las culturas antiguas así que estudiaba antropología; había mucho que leer e investigar, pero a veces el poder ver a los espíritus del pasado ayudaba a despejar dudas, ese "detalle" lo hacia bueno, mas que bueno, de hecho lo hacía excelente en su trabajo; tanto así que a pesar de haberse graduado hace un año ya comenzaba a tener fama y los mas reconocidos investigadores en el área le auguraban un gran futuro.

Sí, a pesar de haber quedado desheredado por no cumplir los deseos de su padre, se las había arreglado muy bien para cumplir sus objetivos, ser buen estudiante tuvo sus resultados y consiguió una beca para estudiar en Alemania; en cuanto al pasaje y hospedaje inicial asombrosamente corrieron a cargo de Ren, quién solo llego y coloco los boletos y direcciones sobre la mesa y desapareció. Sonrió al recordar ese día y pensando en él se asomo a la ventana, enfrente del edificio se encontraba una camioneta negra ocupada por ….. cuatro zombis que desde esa tarde comenzaron a seguirlo.

-¿y ahora que le pasa a Ren?- una gotita apareció en su frente, mejor se daba prisa. Se fijo en el teléfono para comprobar si tenía mensajes, cuando los iba a escuchar entro una llamada.

-¿diga?-

-¿¡Manta!?

-aja

-¿¡dondé_diablo_te_habías_metido_enano!?. ¡Llevo horas intentando localizarte! – esta reacción sorprendió al castaño.

-ah… lo siento, estaba en la universidad y…-

-¡tú siempre metido entre libros!-

-Je…. Al menos no parezco gato con necesidad de leche–

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-

-Na…nada

-por cierto, Yoh te estaba buscando-

-¿Yoh?-

-Si, parecía preocupado- dijo más tranquilo-

-mmm, que raro, pero no importa, gracias por avisarme, le marcare enseguida- sonrió

-ustedes solo traen problemas, son un fastidio –

-jijijiji tienes razón pero gracias por preocuparte por nosotros-

-¡YO NO ME PREOCUPO POR NADIE! ¿ME OISTE?-

-ji… si, claro, claro, lo que digas – sarcásticamente

-hablando de favores, ¿ya enviaste la nota de Pirika al tonto de su hermano? – a Manta le aparecieron muchas gotitas en la nuca.

-sí, lo hice, no tienen de que preocuparse, aunque Horo Horo te va a matar cuando se entere-

-¡cierra la boca o te la cierro!, ¡y más te vale no decir nada! ¿Entendiste?-

-si, no te preocupes-

-Bien….. cuídate y nos vemos- y colgó.

El pobre Manta se quedo con una sonrisa forzada y lanzando un suspiro también colgó, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿hola?-

-¿Manta?-

-si, el habla-

-vaya, hasta que te dejas encontrar Manta, llevo toda la mañana buscándote pero tú no das ni señales de humo ¡eres un ingrato!- el tono de voz paso del reproche a la angustia y al reclamo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Horo Horo-

-Naaaaa… ya no importa, como sea ya te encontré y es lo importante, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien gracias, ¿y tú?-

-¿yo? solo, triste y abandonado – dos ríos de lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-pensé que habías invitado a Tamao – comento de manera picara-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI LO HICEEEEEEEEE PERO TUVO QUE QUEDARSE A ENTRENAR!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Que desdichado soy!-

-no seas exagerado Horo Horo – una gotita resbalo por su nuca.

-¡YO NO SOY EXAGERADO! Hablando de exageraciones, ¿qué ha hecho Pirika estos días?-------

-ah…. P… Pirika…. Ah … pues nada, digo cosas….. si, a hecho cosas… cosas que hacen las chicas … en los campamentos je, … si, eso hace tu hermana, no hace nada malo je.. – oculto lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo y funciono bastante bien.

-menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando, ¡solo espero que alejes a cualquier alemanzucho que se le quiera acercar!-

-si, claro, yo lo alejo – el pequeño no pudo evitar imaginar a Pirika siendo molestaba por un alto, muuuuuyyy alto alemán, él saliendo a defenderla, el alemán noqueándolo y Pirika noqueando al alemán para llevarse su pobre cuerpo arrastrando, muchas gotitas aparecieron e su nuca.

-Bueno Manta, me despido que la cuenta del teléfono me saldrá carísima este mes, y gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita-

-Je, no te preocupes Horo Horo y gracias a ti por llamar – su voz era un hilillo por el nerviosismo.

-cuídate y nos vemos luego – y sin añadir más colgó, el castaño soltó un suspiro no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable por mentirle a su amigo, pero sí le decía la verdad, dos de sus mejores amigos lo mataban y luego se mataban entre ellos, y después Pirika los revivía a los tres para volverlos a matar, mejor que Horo Horo se enterara por medio de su hermana.

-es algo exagerado, a fin de cuentas ambos harán lo que les ordene Pirika –

Justo cuando se disponía llamar a su amigo sono nuevamente el teléfono.

-Manta, ¿quien habla?

-¡la tabla!- hizo una mueca de confusión.

-¿ah?-

-¿¡por qué no te ríe de mis chiste pue!?-

-ah…. Je je je… ¿como estas Chocolove?-

-mmmm… bien, bien, bien, solo hablaba para saludarte – dijo de forma remilgosa.

-¿con un estandarte?- bromeo el castaño a lo que Chocolove se volvió de piedra y comenzó a formar círculos con el dedo rodeado de una aura oscura.

-no te robe mi chite pue-

-jejejeje, lo siento no lo pude evitar-

-¡aquí el único chistoso soy yo, no lo olvides!-

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero tu buen humor es contagioso Chovolove – sonrió de forma sincera.

-¡Esa he la actitud que hay que tener en la vida! – Estiro el brazo e hizo la señal de victoria secundado por mick-

-si… después de todo terminaste repartiendo sonrisas a tus amigos Chocolove, no cabe duda que eres el mejor-

-ah… gracias Manta – sonrojándose – por cierto, Yoh te estaba buscando-

-Estaba a punto de llamarle "hasta que todos ustedes me interrumpieron" – pensó la última frase

-si es así te dejo, ha sido un gustazo saludarte-

-claro, gracias por llamar Chocolove, cuídate-

-Tú también Manta, tú también – y colgó.

Manta dejo escapar un suspiro y dejo la bocina, tanta plática le había dado sed. Fue a su pequeña cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo.

-¿qué les pasa? – se pregunto sonriendo; le agradaba que sus amigos le hablaran, pero no por eso dejaba de ser extraño, hizo un gesto de resignación y tomo su jugo pero justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono nuevamente, con paso cansado se dirigió a el aparato.

-Habla Manta ¿con quien tengo el gusto? – respondió más confiado al imaginar que sería otro de sus amigos.

-Hola Manta, soy Lizerg ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien ¿y tú que tal?-

-Excelente, he cerrado un caso así que te hablo para confirmar a que hora llegaras-

-ahh, saldré en el tren de las 8 de la mañana-

-Me parece perfecto, entonces estaré esperándote ¿vendrás solo?-

-¿ah?, pues claro que si, ¿con quien más iría?-

-No lo se, tal vez con la señorita que estaba en tu apartamento el día que me hablaste- dijo pícaramente.

-¿¡qué!? ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Ella es solo una compañera – su rostro se torno completamente rojo.

-jajajajajajaja, por supuesto Manta, yo solo preguntaba-

-¡pues no andes preguntando!- bufo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enfades.

-no me enfado mmm- hizo un puchero.

-Entonces paso por ti a la estación, nos vemos y que tengas buen viaje-

-Hasta pronto y gracias por todo – terminaron la llamada – vaya, casi olvidaba el viaje, ando muy distraído, ahora veamos que desea el causante de todo este alboroto – marco y espero.

-Aguas termales Fumbari, habla Fausto ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Hola Fausto ¿Cómo estas? Soy Manta-

-Hola Manta, gusto en poder escucharte-dijo con su usual tono de voz.

-a mi también me da gusto saludarte-

-¿Cómo has estado?, he leído los artículos en los que has trabajado, has hecho grandes aportaciones ¡te felicito!- una leve sonrisa adorno los labios del doctor.

-Muchas gracias, jejeje, no fue nada – su rostro estaba totalmente rojo – aunque debo decir que ha sido gracias a la ayuda de los espíritus, jijijiji-

-un talento que has sabido aprovechar-

Si… jejeje-

-¿es Manta? – se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-Elisa, detenlo – dijo Fausto, a lo lejos se podía escuchar los forcejeos.

-Bueno Manta, debo dejarte Ryu parece ansioso por hablar contigo, me dio gusto poder saludarte, cuídate- se escucharon algunos golpes

-Al contrario el placer a sido mío, por cierto ¿se encuentra Yoh?-

-Don Yoh salió a comprar algunas cosas junto a Doña Ana, no te preocupes, volverán pronto ¿Cómo has estado Manta?-

-Je Ryu, ¡hola! a mi me ha ido muy bien ¿y a ti?-

-Excelentemente bien, he recorrido grandes territorios de Japón y algunos en China solo para fastidiar a Ren, a donde no he podido ir es a Londres para ver a mi amado Lizerg…- comenzó a llorar.

-hay Ryu tu no cambias por nada - una gotita apareció en su frente.

-Por cierto, vine a ver a Don Yoh porque el tarado de Ren me dijo que no iba a estar disponible, algo raro porque su hermana June me dijo que estaría una larga temporada en Japón-

-ah… en…. ¿en serio? – nervioso

-Si, yo creo que ese muchacho se trae algo entre manos- pensativo.

-tú… ¿tú crees? – sudando frio.

-Sí, y algo me dice que tú sabes porque esta actuando tan raro-

-y…¿yo?... para nada, ¿Cómo crees es? Si yo ni lo veo, no lo he visto, es decir, hace tiempo, jejejeje-

-Entonces…¿qué es lo que te pone tan nervioso? ¿Acaso tu eres el que guarda un secreto?

-¡NO DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS!- estallo.

-Tranquilo Manta, solo fue un comentario, nada tiene que ver el hecho de que la pequeña Pirika este en el departamento de Ren en vez de estar en el campamento de verano en Alemania a donde curiosamente TÚ la invitaste- hablo como si nada importante se tratase, al pobre Manta se le helo la sangre.

-q….c….q….c….co…¿co…mo…lo….?- su mandíbula estaba tan dura como la piedra y apenas la podía mover.

-Los vimos salir juntos del edificio-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – Ryu alejo la bocina de su oído.

-Tranquilo Manta no es nada del otro mundo, todos lo sabemos, claro menos Horo Horo y Don Yoh.

-p….p… pero… pero…. Ah…. Ya no importa, al menos no seré al único al que Horo Horo odie por ocultarle la verdad- alzo los hombros resignado.

-ja, ya parece que se malcriado podría ganarle al gran Ryu con su espada de madera-

-Bueno… si tu lo dices jejeje-

-Manta, te dejo Doña Ana y Don Yoh han regresado-

-Qué bien, gracias por el saludo, me gusto platicar contigo y me has quitado un gran peso de encima-

-Para eso son los amigos, hasta pronto-

-Adiós-

-……

-¡Hola Manta! ¿Cómo estas? – un alegre Yoh le saludo.

-¡YOH!...¡amigo mío! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, yo estoy feliz de poder saludarte "al fin" ¿y tú que tal?-

-Todo bien por aquí, es el paraíso de la tranquilidad jijijiji-

-¿aun con Ana como capataz? –

-¡TE ESTOYOYENDO ENANO! – escucho a la susodicha a lo lejos.

-Pero si yo no dije nada- se defendió con un hilo de voz.

-jijiji, tranquilo ya se fue-

-ufff pero que susto me lleve, pensé que atravesaría la línea para darme una de sus grandes bofetadas, jei-

-jijiji, seria divertido verla jejeje-

-por cierto, los demás me han hablado para decirme que me estabas buscando, así que aquí estoy, ¿para que soy bueno?-

-ah… bueno…yo…..solo quería saber si estabas bien – su rostro se volvió melancólico.

-¿yo?...pues yo estoy estupendamente bien, todo marcha de maravilla y no podría ser mejor, a menos claro que estuviésemos cerca – el castaño se mostraba emocionado.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, te lo mereces-

-si, pero también es gracias a su ayuda-

-…al contrario Manta… gracias a ti por todo y…. perdón…. Si alguna vez te lastime yo…. No era mi intención – su voz se quebraba conforme hablaba.

-¿qué?.... Yoh…¿pasa algo malo?-

-n…. no, claro que no….yo solo….sentí que debía decírtelo – por alguna razón rebeldes lagrimas amenazaban con salir – después de todo, jamás lo hablamos-

-je… pero es que nunca fue necesario, la compañía era mas que suficiente-

-si pero…de verdad… tenía que decírtelo…- enjugo sus ojos.

-…gracias a ti, de no ser por ti no haría lo que más me gusta y…-

-y gracias a ti por no dejarme solo – completo el shaman

-exacto….- sonrió fraternalmente y ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

-Lizerg me dijo que irías a verlo, ¿viajaras solo? – pregunto mas tranquilo.

-ah…. Pues… yo….no lo se, aún- completo algo sonrojado.

-¿Cómo?-

-bu…bueno, veras, hoy… yo… tengo una compañera que también quiere ir…pero yo….no se si sea correcto, no es que sea nada malo….pero…bueno…ella….yo…no se…..yo….. – su nerviosismo era notorio – además…. Lizerg… él no sabe… y bueno… no es adecuado y….-

-Entiendo, ella te gusta- le soltó de golpe.

-b…b…bueno…..yo….si…..ella….es muy linda… y atenta….c…conmigo….y…..amable…inteligente y…-

-Y te gusta mucho- afirmo con una sonrisa.

-P…pues… pues….s….si…- el pobre castaño sentía que su rostro ardería en cualquier momento.

-eso es genial, pero ¿Dónde la conociste?-

El tiempo se fue volando, estuvo platicando gran parte dela noche y la madrugada con Yoh, alguna veces intervenía Amidamaru y respondiendo el interrogatorio de Ana con respecto a la chica en cuestión, además de haber sido comprometido a llevarla a Japón para que la conocieran y emitieran un veredicto, nada sirvió para disuadirla y una amenaza de ir hasta donde estuviera y golpearlo por no presentarla como debía lo hicieron aceptar. Cuando colgó apenas tuvo tiempo para arreglar sus cosas, descansar un par de horas y arreglarse para ir a la estación. Una vez sentado en el tren quiso descansar un poco más pero alguien se sentó a su lado de forma brusca llamando su atención.

-ni creas que te libraras de mi Oyamada- Manta volteó para encontrar con una lida chica de piel pálida, cabello negro y unos profundos ojos cafe oscuro enmarcados por unos anteojos; estaba perfectamente cubierta para protegerse del frio invernal.

-¡Viveka!*, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿yo?, nada, solo voy a verificar que ninguna inglesita o americana sin chiste te distraiga de tus importantes investigaciones- se cruzo de brazos como si nada –además, necesitaras de una asistente-

-pero… eso no no va a pasar – una gotita apareció en su frente – no es necesario que vayas-

-¿bromeas cierto?- no conoces a las mujeres, son distractores en potencia, así que no pienso dejarte solo ni un momento y ¡nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión! Ni siquiera tus historias de shamanes y espíritus que se apoderan de sus cuerpos, no les tengo miedo- dijo decidida.

Manta la observo entre embobado y maravillado sintiéndose mas dichoso todavía.

-oye…- la otra levanto una ceja curiosa - ¿has viajado alguna vez a Japón? – la cuestiono con una enorme sonrisa mientas el tren emprendía la marcha.

* * *

Viveka: Nombre alemán que significa pequeña mujer de la fortaleza fuerte.

Uf, vaya, al fin termine, ejejejejje, ya era justo y necesario, lamento la demora, agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, este es el penúltimo capitulo, y al fin terminare este proyecto que fue el que siempre he querido hacer, de nuevo gracias por su tiempo, muy en especial a Hinoiri-Chan por su review, me alegro mucho leerlo.

**Hinoiri-chan:** Me da gusto que te agradara la historia, hay algo muy especial reservado para Manta, aunque como van el curso de la historia supongo que ya dedujiste el posible final, y si no es así, entonces no le estoy dando el enfoque correcto, de cualquier manera gracias por tu review y espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste.


	4. Hasta luego

Vaya, después de una eternidad sin actualizar este fic, al fin subo el capítulo final, ¿Qué les puedo decir?, ha sido mi sueño y por fin lo he terminado, aquí esta y realmente espero que les guste. Agradezco a todas y todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo.

También aprovecho para desearles felices fiestas y mas que nada, que tengan muchas energías para el nuevo año.

* * *

**Pau Pau de manzana**: Si, lamento que el fic sea tan pequeño, pero estaba planeado solo para cuatro capítulos, los chistes ahmm, tuvieron su chiste, me costaron cierto trabajo pero bueno, me da gusto que te haya gustado, lamento no haber puesto la pelea de Ren y Horo por la noticia, pero creo que el fic no se presto, en serio, lo siento mucho. También quiero disculparme porque este no es un fic yaoi, la verdad es que la amistad entre estos dos se me hace tan tierna y pura que no me atrevo a mirar una posible relación de pareja entre mucho tu review y espero te guste la historia, sin mas de despido de ti esperando leerte pronto.

**VampireDarkRogueWind**: Jajajaja, la verdad es que los chistes también me gustaron, no se si por lo malo o porque yo los invente (que bueno que no voy a ser comediante), hmm, en cuanto a Vivevka, realmente no era mi intención que su personalidad fuera como la de Ana, quería que ella se fuera con Manta mas por su deseo de estar con él que por otra cosa, lamento si quedo así. Agradezco tu review y lamento tanto la tardanza en escribir el final, he tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero aquí esta y espero sea de tu agrado.

* * *

Hasta luego.

Yoh Azakura, uno de los shamanes más poderoso del mundo espiritual, y una persona conocida por su capacidad de mantener la calma y naturalidad en cualquier circunstancia inimaginable; se podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había perdido el temple ¡y sobraría dedos! Sin embargo, ahora no podía deducir como se sentía en realidad, una parte de él estaba en completa calma, la otra parte estaba ausente, vacía, dolida. Todo había pasado tan rápido que aun no podía entender lo sucedido. Las lagrimas silenciosas hace un par de días se habían agotado, de vez en cuando alguna rezagada recorría sus mejillas, Amidamaru estuvo con él las 24 horas del día respetando su extraño silencio.

El joven shaman permanecía arrodillado frente al pequeño altar, esperando. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo así pero no perdía la esperanza, solo el sonido de la puerta lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

–Yoh, ya es hora – Era Ana, quien lucía un kimono negro sencillo, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño tradicional con dos palillos.

El shaman usaba un kimono negro, volteo a verla dibujando una triste sonrisa.

–Gracias Ana, iré enseguida.

–No tardes ya solo te esperamos a ti – se dispuso a salir.

–Ana… - –susurro deteniéndola.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿lo has……? – su voz se quebró.

–No….– suspiro cerrando los ojos.

–Entiendo – se levanto y fue hasta ella tomándola de la mano –gracias.

En el comedor se encontraron con un taciturno Ryu acompañado de Fausto. Arrodillados alrededor de la mesa Pirika, June, Tamao, Horo y Ren no lucían mejor, un silencioso Chocolove esperaba junto a la puerta de la cocina; a su lado un cabizbajo Lizerg. El rostro de todos tenía un velo de tristeza, algunos ojos como los de Pirika, Tamao, Chocolove, Ryu y Lizerg estaban enrojecidos producto del llanto, Fausto se mostraba ausente, Horo Y Ren tenían la mandíbula adolorida de tanto apretarla buscando contener las lagrimas; June y Ana mostraron su fortaleza al ser las que más trabajaron en esos momentos. Ningún otro espíritu aparte del samurái estaba ahí, el silencio era abrumador. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, no sabían que decir. Lizerg, Chocolove y Fausto no se atrevían a hablar, ellos habían perdido a un ser muy querido en el pasado y nunca se imaginaron repetir la experiencia, y menos de una forma tan…. imprevista, no había a quien culpar, solo les quedaba aceptar.

–Vámonos o llegaremos tarde – anuncio June poniéndose de pie.

El resto simplemente asintió y salieron detrás de ella.

El trayecto transcurrió en el mismo mutismo, cada uno sumido en sus recuerdos, pensando que quizás pudieron hacer algo para evitarlo pero consientes que realmente no se podía hacer nada.

Lizerg era quizá el más frustrado, había estado tan cerca y tan lejos; sus ojos volvían a inundarse de lágrimas al recordar. Se supone que Manta tomaría el tren de las 8 rumbo a Hanover, pasaría en ese lugar el resto del día hasta tomar el avión que lo llevaría a Londres a las 10 de la noche y él lo esperaría en el aeropuerto, sin embargo el avión llego a la hora indicada, pero lo hiso sin Manta.

Apenas el último pasajero desapareció fue a averiguar la lista para encontrarse con que su amigo jamás abordo. En repetidas ocasiones marco a su celular pero el número estaba fuera de servicio. Como todo buen detective se aferro al teléfono hasta averiguar que el chico abandono el apartamento con su equipaje, eso significaba que se entretuvo en algo, pero nuevamente el maldito presentimiento del día anterior lo asalto obligándolo a tomar el primer vuelo a Hanover; al estar ahí lo único que tendría que hacer era rastrear sus pasos, encontrarlo y darle un escarmiento por preocuparlo de esta manera, o eso quería creer.

A su llegada fue directo a la estación ferroviaria.

–Lo siento, pero por ahora los trenes a Göttingen están cancelados.

– ¿sucedió algo?, – trato de calmar su incertidumbre.

–Bueno…. –dudo un poco – el tren que salió de las 8 con dirección a esta estación sufrió un accidente.

Lizerg sintió que un balde agua fría le caía de repente, creyó entrar a un mundo diferente, como shaman pudo presentir algo que ahora confirmaba y eso lo angustiaba mas.

– ¿qué…- – paso saliva buscando calmarse - ¿qué sucedió?

–Lo siento, pero aun no estamos seguros.

– ¡Soy familiar de uno de los pasajeros! –Golpeo el mostrador con ambas manos.

Lo que siguió fue un maldito calvario, pues la información era realmente escasa, fue gracias a sus habilidades que supo del descarrilamiento del tren producto de acumulación de hielo sobre las vías, había muchos heridos y varios muertos. El trayecto al lugar del incidente fue uno de los más largos que hubiese hecho en su vida, el espíritu de Manta no aparecía, lo cual significaba que estaba vivo, así que se aferro a esta vana esperanza como a un salvavidas. Pero al llegar la situación no mejoro pues el nombre de su amigo no apareció entre los heridos.

El eco de sus pasos mientras avanza por la morgue aun resonaba en su cabeza, la terrible angustia al estar frente a varios cuerpos sin identificar seguía en su pecho tan viva como en ese momento; uno de los cuerpos era el de una mujer pálida a la que reconoció como una de las compañeras del chico (la había visto en una fotografía), sin aliento continuo con el cuerpo mas pequeño que yacía a uno de sus costados. Tumbado en una fría y dura plancha, rodeado de cadáveres y espíritus que no entendían que les había pasado, estaba el cuerpo de su amigo; las lagrimas escaparon incontrolables de sus ojos al comprobar lo que tanto temía.

De acuerdo a los rescatistas uno de los pasamanos atravesó varios órganos vitales de la chica mientras que Manta sufrió un terrible corte en la pierna y varios golpes que provocaron hemorragias internas, a pesar de eso fueron encontrados tomados de la mano e incluso uno de los bomberos juraba que a pesar de la sangre y el rastro de lagrimas que cubrían sus sucios rostros, había una tierna sonrisa en ellos, en especial en el más pequeño, una sonrisa que parecía transmitir paz en medio de todo ese dolor, y era cierto, el rostro de Manta lucia tan apacible que juraría que dormía disfrutando del más dulce sueño que pudiera tener. A partir de ese momento las cosas se sucedieron en un doloroso torbellino, tuvo que soportar el nudo en su garganta cuando dio la noticia a Horo Horo, Ren y Fausto, los dos últimos fueron los encargados de difundir la noticia al resto mientras Ren lo alcanzaba para arreglar todo el papeleo, June y Chocolove se les unieron poco después.

El funeral fue en una gran capilla cortesía de sus padre, y es que los shamanes no solo tuvieron que lidiar con el dolor de la perdida de su amigo, también sufrieron un terrible enfrentamiento con el padre de este y sus deseos de darle unos funerales dignos de su heredero.

-¡Al cual hecho de la casa por no cumplir sus caprichos! – grito Ren furioso al teléfono cuando se entero de la noticia.

Poco sirvieron las protestas porque a la mayoría les pareció que el padre podía estar arrepentido de lo que sucedió, pero esa calma se vio rota cuando se enteraron que todos ellos no tendrían permitido asistir y que el cuerpo de su amigo seria depositado en un cementerio privado al cual solo la familia o gente importante tenía acceso, y eso tampoco los incluía a ellos, ni siquiera a la gran dinastía Tao. Ninguno pudo ocultar su indignación, era cierto que el alma de Manta ya no estaba pero su cuerpo merecía respeto y estar con gente que realmente lo recordaría por lo que fue y no por lo que querían que representara ser, mucho menos merecía ser convertido en un estandarte para que su padre lo presumiera ante gente que jamás conoció y cuya muerte poco les importaba.

Ryu y Horo Horo quisieron ir a partirle la cara, Fausto quería revisarle el cerebro por lo intransigente que estaba siendo aquel hombre. Las cosas empeoraron cuando llego el cadáver puesto tanto la familia como los amigos fueron a recibirlos, cada grupo con sus propias intensiones. Yoh estaba tan dolido que realmente no quería participar en la discusión, el solo quería que los últimos momentos de su amigo fueran en paz; fue gracias a la prudencia de June y al fuerte carácter de Ana que lograron llegar a un acuerdo: la familia se encargaría del funeral y ellos de la sepultura.

Ese distractor solo volvió más amargo el momento, el hecho de saber que Manta había muerto en paz tampoco disminuía el dolor de no volver a verlo en el mundo de los vivos, él ya no estaría con ellos para desesperarse con la actitud de Yoh o para ayudarlo en su labor de mediador, o tan solo estar ahí para reír, llorar, discutir, consolar o apoyar a alguno de ellos, que ya no lucharía mas por sus sueños tal y como ellos lo seguirían haciendo, o tal vez para ser perseguido por Ana por haber solapado alguna jugarreta del Azakura como aquella vez en que este último le regalo tinte para el cabello y ambos fueron sometidos a un maratón, Ana no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Al funeral asistió gente muy importante del mundo empresarial japonés, gente a la que quizá Manta no conocía y que los acompañaron al cementerio murmurando asombrada por el lugar, un verdadero basurero indigno para el hijo de un gran hombre de negocios como lo era su padre. Cansado de esas hipocresías y deseoso de que Manta pasara lo últimos momentos en compañía de gente que realmente lo amara, Yoh se adelanto al cortejo y con su habitual tranquilidad les hablo.

–Les agradecemos la compañía a esta ceremonia, pero si el lugar les desagrada pueden retirarse, a mi amigo Manta le gustaría estar con aquellos que le conocieron y apreciaron, no con gente que solo quiere quedar bien con alguien más.

Sin agregar más les dio la espalda tomando el lugar de uno de los cargadores, fue secundado por Ren al frente, detrás de ellos Chocolove y Lizerg, por ultimo Fausto y Ryu ayudaron a subir el ataúd hasta la cima de la colina. Fueron pocos los que se quedaron, entre ellos algunos profesores y compañeros que hicieron el viaje, también había shamanes que conoció en el viaje a Norteamérica, las 5 lilis, Silver y Kalin entre otros. Una vez que estuvieron en la colina donde se conocieron por primera vez.

–Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí – hablo solemnemente Silver – a pesar de saber que nuestro amigo esta en paz y su alma descansa lejos de nosotros, despedirnos de él no es fácil, pues es saber que pasara toda una vida, nuestra vida, antes de volver a verlo, y durante ese tiempo añoraremos su presencia – su voz era profunda y melancólica – sin embargo el destino es lo que es y no podemos evitarlo, solo nos queda ser felices y esperar hasta que todos nos volvamos reunir – cerro los ojos dándole paso a Yoh.

Este solo observo el ataúd, todo este tiempo el espíritu de Manta no apareció ni con el gran poder de Ana, eso no solo significaba que se había ido definitivamente, sino que no estaba dispuesto a volver, él aceptaba gustoso su destino y era feliz, Yoh lo entendía mejor que nadie y los demás eran consientes de ello.

-Aun así….voy a extrañarte amigo mío – una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.

Lo sabía, todos ahí lo sabían, el pequeño Manta se había ido, ya no volvería, ya no haría una vida con ellos, ya no iba a estar para ninguno, y eso dolía, dolía en lo más profundo porque cuando se encontraran de nuevo no serian los mismos, todos ellos tendrían una vida que contarle, una familia y él no, él se perdería de todas esas maravillas de la vida, de cosas tan sencillas y tediosas como un simple despertador que todos los días le recordara que estaba vivo y que tenía que sonreír por ello, tenía que luchar por sus sueños; todo eso y mucho mas ya no podría ser debido a su partida.

Las lagrimas se hicieron nuevamente presentes en los ojos de todos, la noche había caído y la mayoría de los shamanes y amigos ya no estaban, partieron a casa en compañía de June, Tamao y Pirika, solo quedaban los 6 shamanes acompañados de Ana, ninguno quería irse, ninguno quería afrontar el "hasta luego", pero el momento de la despedida era inevitable. Cualquier palabra salía sobrando. El Asakura atino a levantar la vista.

–Que hermosas… – paso saliva controlando un sollozo – que hermosas están las estrellas.

El resto le imito.

–Esta noche brillan más de lo normal – agrego Fausto.

–Parece un mensaje – concluyo Lizerg

–Me da la impresión de que el pequeño Manta ya encontró su lugar favorito.

–No lo dudo Ryu – le apoyo Horo Horo con una sonrisa.

–Sí, creo que ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido pue – sonrió Chocolove.

–Es una despedida – corto fríamente Ren.

Yoh solo permaneció en silencio observando las estrellas.

–Debemos irnos – les informo Ana.

Todos se fueron depositando una flor sobre la tumba y se despidieron en silencio, al final solo quedaba Yoh, este solo soltó un triste suspiro.

–Hasta luego, mi querido amigo Manta Oyamada – limpio su rostro y se dirigió a donde el resto le esperaba.

Lo había dicho, se había despedido al fin de su amigo, había cerrado el ciclo que vivió en su compañía, el pequeño Oyamada abandonaba la historia pero no su corazón, y sin importar a donde se hubiera ido, lo recordaría con la certeza de que algún día, lo vería de nuevo, porque a fin de cuentas, solo era un simple "hasta luego".


End file.
